


I’m Sorry You Faced This Alone

by crazyinfj



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liz Allan needs a hug, May Parker & Tony Stark friendship, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj
Summary: Liz Toomes is alone in a world that’s against her.Peter wonders if he’s really the good guy here, when he’s taking down his girlfriend’s dad and leaving her in the dust to discover family truths.And all he can say is “I’m Sorry.”Febuwhump Day #14 Prompt: I didn’t mean to
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I’m Sorry You Faced This Alone

“No! Not like that!” Liz chides, pushing Peter away from the skillet, lip curled upwards in a smile, contrasting her commanding voice in the kitchen.

Innocently, Peter throws his hands up in surrender, and hands the spatula to her, more than happy to just indulge in the aroma of the kitchen. 

“How many are we making anyways?” 

“My mom’s throwing a baby shower, and her friends love these. They’re Haitian griots, my mom’s from there” 

“Really? I’ve never had Haitian food, or at least, not that I know of. But I thought we were eating these.” 

“We can eat some, now can you make yourself useful and cook rice?” 

“Uh.” Peter glanced at the countertop sheepishly. “Where’s your rice cooker?” 

“Heathen.” 

Peter only grinned as he sat down at the kitchen island, carelessly thumbing the pages of the binder with all the homecoming plans. There’s measurements, a list of music approved by their principle, and even a tally of who’s going, some grouped together as a couple. 

Peter had no idea she was so organized. He had been in decathlon with her for two years, but he had never seen her personal notes. Her script, small and curved, covered corners of the pages, making notes on the decorations, and Peter hummed in approval as he read the footnotes. 

“You only have this much in the budget?” Peter gaped as he turned to her budget page, masses of notes crossed out and rewritten below each other, numbers and addition algorithms covering the margins. 

“We’ve had to...cut some things out.” 

That was an understatement. Peter skimmed further, to find the cut corners of hiring a DJ, and a list of food that was being made by volunteering parents. 

“How have you had time to do school? Decathlon?” 

“Budgeting time.” Liz answered, almost automatically, laughing, as if it was humorous. “Started when I was 12, when I saw my dad’s pay stub, learned to make less work.” 

Peter could understand that mentality. He had never seen Aunt May’s paychecks, but he was mature enough to know that paydays were far apart and that money, in every sense, needed to be stretched with every dollar. They certainly were better off than many Peter met, especially patrolling, but they were careful to indulge in frivolous spending. 

“I could get some extra funds if you needed to.” 

Liz turned from where she was dishing out the griots. Staring for a moment with an eyebrow raised, she finally spoke, “I’m hoping you mean you have a rich mysterious uncle and not affiliated with a crime lord.” 

“No! Nothing, no, not like that!” Peter stammered, waving his hands like a maniac. Pausing, he followed up his refusal, “I look like I work with a crime lord?” 

“No, but saying you can just get some extra funds out of nowhere does sound questionable.” 

And yeah, it kinda did. Hurriedly, Peter assured her of his lack of involvement in drug deals or anything of the like. “No, I meant Tony Stark, he’s my boss.” 

“Why would he want to donate to a high school homecoming?” 

“Because he keeps calling me, telling me to ‘contact him if I need anything’, and I have no idea what that means, does that mean if I need Iron Man, to call him? Or is it about science? I don’t even know if money fits under that bill.” 

“Wait, you work personally with Tony Stark?” 

Crap. He wasn’t supposed to say that. And technically, it was just a Stark Industries internship, and he hadn’t actually talked to Tony in a week, and that had been to report a crime syndicate with questionable weaponry. Of course, he had been directed to voicemail. 

Might’ve been a bad idea to bring it up. “Not usually, I go through Happy Hogan, but I’ve talked with Tony.” 

“Harold Hogan?” 

“Yeah. Everyone calls him Happy. It’s kinda like an oxymoron.” 

“What do you do to get to Tony Stark level?” Liz asks, interest piqued as she places the plate in front of him, and before he answers, he savors a bite. 

“That is the best pork I’ve ever had.” Peter licks his lips before he considers how much he can say. “It’s kinda confidential...but I am affiliated with Spider-Man.” 

Liz looks surprised, but doesn’t freak out, only inquires about the labs, if they’re as good as others say. Like the geeks they are, Peter nerds over the newest equipment Stark Industries holds, and Liz listens with keen interest. 

Peter makes a mental note to tell Pepper Potts about Liz if he ever gets the chance. 

\-- 

Peter doesn’t know how much time has passed, but they’ve draped themselves over the couch, papers, ideas, and budgets scattered all over the coffee table, along with empty plates and cups. 

He’s scanning the music list when he’s hit with a realization. “Where’s your dad? Does he want me here this late? With you?” 

He hopes he doesn't sound like a jerk. He’s enjoying himself right here, going over plans, as another pair of eyes over the numbers that are all blending together. But he’d like to think of himself as respectful to someone’s reputation, and rather not chased down by an angry father. 

“No, he’s not coming home tonight.” Liz glances down at her phone, and then back at Peter. “My mom’s coming home soon anyways.” 

“Is your mom okay with me here?” 

“Yeah, she already looked you up.” Liz grins, “Pretty sure she did a whole background check on you. And also, she’s met your aunt.” 

Peter laughs. He’s only met Mrs. Toomes once, last year at a fundraising event, but she had snuck him a brownie. She’s good in his books. He is however, concerned at the offhandish way Liz told him her dad wouldn’t be home. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” Liz doesn’t look up from her paper, still adding algorithms together. 

“Why’s your dad not home?” 

Liz’s pen stops for only a moment, and she doesn't even bother to look up. Instead, she shrugs, and Peter knows that type of gesture. It’s the same type he does when something’s so much deeper but sometimes, to protect yourself, you act as if it's less. 

“He says it's a business trip.” 

Peter can sense she wants to say more, but there’s a heavy silence, and Peter turns back to his paper. He’s not going to press for answers. Given that he was evasive with his own Stark Industries internship, and basically outright lied, he would be even more of a hypocrite. 

“I think he might be cheating.” Liz comments, a few moments later, and Peter’s hand stops mid-writing. “He’s gone all the time. But his paychecks seem to be increasing, which almost contradicts that theory. I don’t know. It’s not a big deal.” 

From Peter’s own experience, he knew that when people say that, it’s usually a big deal. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what? A messed up world Pete?” 

“I’m sorry that you’ve been alone facing this.” 

Liz stayed quiet, but leaned into Peter a bit more. In her sweatpants and wrapped in a blanket like a burrito, she seemed so much smaller to Peter, less like the confident, popular girl at school that absolutely everyone loved, and more like Peter. Hesitant in a world that was intent on exploiting everything they knew and loved. 

He found he liked this side of her just as much. She felt almost reachable to him. It sounded crazy that Peter, who fought crime on a nightly basis, would be intimidated by a high school girl, but he was. Appearing perfect to everyone, could anyone reach out and touch her? Or were they just a shadow compared to her? 

He never thought that she was caught in a shadow. Not when her light had been so bright. 

\-- 

Peter knows he’s likely biased, and might be unfairly against Adrian Toomes, due to what Liz had confessed to him, but he’s almost displeased when Mr. Toomes opens the door. 

He’s thrown aback when the man actually speaks. Suddenly, everything is falling into place, and his only thought is how broken Liz is going to be. 

“I’m going out of town. It’s right on my way.” 

Oh, lying straight to their faces. Peter would spit if he was alone. “He’s always coming and going.” Doris complains, fixing a strand of Liz’s hair before pushing them towards the door. 

“Last time.” 

Tonight was the night then. How was Peter going to stop this? Fidgeting, he slid into the car with Liz, not paying attention to her fixing her lipstick with her selfie camera. Instead, he stares straight at Adrian, as if when he looks away the man will commit a crime. Which, yes, was exactly what was going on here. 

“What are you going to do, Pete?” 

“What?” Did Adrain know about him being Spider-Man? Was he taunting him? 

“When you graduate, what are you going to do?” 

“Oh, uhh, I don’t know.” 

“Don’t grill him dad.” 

“Just saying, you know. All you guys who go to that school, you pretty much have your life planned out, right?” 

“Yeah, no, I’m just a sophomore.” 

“Peter has an internship working with Tony Stark and Spider-Man. So I think he doesn’t have to worry.” 

Peter wanted to object, but refrained from saying anymore. Toomes was giving him a very suspicious look in the rearview. Instead, he turned his attention to Liz, who was scrolling Instagram, showing him pictures of couples getting ready for homecoming. 

\-- 

Toomes' last words stayed with Peter as he walked up to homecoming. It was his duty to keep May safe, but it was Spider-Man’s duty to keep Queens and the neighboring towns safe. He couldn’t ignore this. 

Not bothering to admire the handiwork of Liz and the other moms, everything just as they had planned that night, Peter approached Liz. 

“I’ve got to go. I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this.” 

Running out the room before he can see her face, Peter rips off his tie and is no longer Peter Parker. Instead, he’s Spider-Man, fighting his biggest foe yet. He wonders if he’s really the good guy here, when he’s taking down his girlfriend’s dad and leaving her in the dust to discover family truths. 

\-- 

The next day at school, Peter knows the news is buzzing, but he can’t seem to locate Liz. He really needs to apologize. Turning into another corridor, he is met by her, witnessing a moment he wasn’t supposed to apparently, because she quickly turns away and wipes her eyes. 

“Liz, look, I’m sorry.” 

“You say that a lot Peter. But what are you sorry about? Leaving me alone? 

“Just,” Peter glanced around, “I can’t say anything here. Can you meet me before you leave?” 

She doesn’t say anything and there’s nothing more to be done. Peter has given her an opportunity, it’s up to her if she takes it. And Peter understands if she doesn’t. 

— 

May isn’t home tonight, with a late shift, so Peter just swings through the open window. Ripping his mask off, he heads right to the fridge, grabbing his sub from Delmar’s. 

Sending something is amiss, he turns to examine the kitchen. 

Liz is sitting at the table, her book slapped down on the table in shock. 

“How-how did you get in?” Of course that’s the first thing he says. Elephant in the room, Peter? 

“Ned told me where the key was…” Liz raises both eyebrows, “I was coming for an explanation, but I think I just got it.” 

“I’m sorry.” Peter managed after a few seconds of prolonged silence. It’s killing him more than cutting words ever could, and she doesn’t react. 

“Was my dad, he was bad right?” 

“Liz-“ 

“I need to know the truth. It had to be done, right?” 

“He was selling weapons, dangerous prototypes from the Chitauri Invasion. He was putting millions at risk.” Peter finally admitted, and he saw Liz’s arms go around her body, as if to hug herself. 

“I can’t be mad then, can I? Saving innocent civilians...that’s a good reason.” 

“I should’ve never stood you up. Never lied. You have every right to be angry. With your dad, and with me.” Peter fiddled with the plastic wrap of his sub. “I’m just another guy who lied to you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I never meant to hurt you.” 

“Thank you Pete. Thank you so much.” 

When the door shuts, it sounds a lot like a goodbye. 

— 

**A Year Later**

“Guess who’s back?” 

“Who?” 

“Liz.” 

Ned’s clearly excited, and Peter doesn’t have the heart to tell him what happened a year ago, how they had left things. Instead he smiles. Liz was born and raised in New York, of course she wants to be back. 

He won’t make this more awkward than it needs to be. For her sake. 

“How did you find out?” 

“Betty told me.” 

Of course. Ever since they had become a _thing_ Betty has reported all the drama to Ned, who is more than delighted to echo it to Peter. 

“Dude, is it gonna be awkward? Do you need me there? Guy in the chair?” 

“Nah. We won’t cross paths, she’s busy, and I’ve got the internship like, everyday.” 

— 

Peter’s out of the room for one minute, just to use the bathroom, when he comes back to meet the amused look of Tony Stark and Aunt May. 

It’s takeout night at the tower, and Peter knows he should never have left them alone. They are children, giggling like school girls. 

“Someone, named Liz called.” Tony tosses the phone at Peter and winks. “Why didn’t I know about her?” 

“Her dad’s Adrian Toomes. The Vulture.” 

Tony’s face morphs into disgust, he turns to May, aghast, “I thought you said they dated!” 

“We did. Like, two weeks? Kinda blew up when I abandoned her to take down her dad.” 

It doesn’t hurt to say it anymore, because he knows it's a choice he would make again. Because with his power, the responsibilities lie on his shoulders. He didn’t just get to be a teenage kid at homecoming. He still feels bad though, every time he passes her in the hallway. 

“Dang kiddo. She’s still talking to you?” 

“I’m not sure why she called.” Peter shrugs. “Decathlon? I’ve heard that she and MJ might be co-leading it.” 

“Are you going to call her back?” May asks, and it’s gentle, but Peter knows she’s always held out hope. May’s known Liz from multiple school events, and always liked the girl. 

“Promise you won’t spy on me?” 

“Promise.” The two adults say in unison. Peter doesn’t trust them. 

— 

As they had agreed on, Peter swings by her new apartment on the way back from patrol. He figures since she knows, it’s better to be on time than late changing. 

Ripping off the mask, he greets her, “Hey.” 

“Hey Pete.” 

There’s an awkward silence, and Peter’s about to say what might be a bad joke when Liz admits the reason she’s here. 

“At first, I really hated Spider-Man. I wanted the accusation to be false. I wanted the cheating theory, any other theory, to be true instead. Finding out you were the one to...apprehend my dad, that sucked.” 

“But I couldn’t hate you. Not for long. Because I know you wouldn’t have done that on purpose. I knew...I know you are good, and you’re trying your best in a world that really hates us.” 

“I’m sorry Peter. I’m sorry for blaming you.” 

“I-uh, I forgive you?” Peter doesn't know for what exactly, but he knows she needs to hear it either way. 

“Friends?” Liz holds out her hand. 

Peter reached his out, still covered in the gloves of the suit. “Friends.” 

\-- 

**Another Year Later**

It’s a year later on a field trip, Peter has to face the same decision he did two years ago. Does he stay Peter Parker, and just enjoy a trip, with possible impending doom, or does he face the challenge head on, as Spider-Man and leave them alone again? 

He already knows his answer. 

But for all the losses he’s ever had, he never thought he would die alone, on an alien planet, holding onto someone he can’t lose. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, and the universe is harsh enough to rip his next words away in the air. _“I’m sorry you have to face this alone.”_ Because that's what Peter does, he leaves people alone. 

He wonders if it’s because he doesn’t know what it’s like for people to stay. 

As he fades into dust, he hopes Liz and Ned are together at the very least. He hopes that Tony won’t be alone, and that the loneliness doesn’t last. 

\-- 

**Five Years Later**

His first thought is that the tables have turned, that Tony’s death leaves him more alone than Peter did back on Titan. But he knows that is not the truth. Tony made the sacrifice so Peter wouldn’t be alone again. It’s Tony who’s alone as his coffin floats on the lake. It’s Tony who’s lost this battle. 

It’s the hug that envelopes him after the battle that leaves him short of breath. Kisses on the cheek, tears running down May’s face and Peter lets himself be grateful that she snapped too. Because she’s already faced demons alone, at least the universe spared her. 

When Ned grabs him on the first day back to school, and holds him tight enough that it hurts, Peter knows that Ned’s faced his own demons back home. It’s been barely a week since everyone got back and Ned’s had to suffer alone. 

His mom, in the grief, had lost herself. Ned came back to a world five years later, with a brother now older than him, and a mother who’s convinced she’s trapped in a daydream. Ned’s holding onto Peter like a lifeline and Peter barely has the oxygen, but he whispers an apology in his friend’s ear. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’ve been alone.” 

\-- 

It’s the last class of the day when Peter’s Tingle alerts him of impending danger. Glancing down, he eyes a puddle on the ground. Sometimes, he really hates his powers. 

But apparently, they weren’t warning him of just a puddle, but instead Liz, who’s making her way towards him, determined. 

Grabbing him, she locks her lips with his, and holds him there for a moment. Peter stills, unsure of what to do, so he stands awkwardly, wondering why of all moments and chances, this is his first kiss. 

“Don’t leave me.” Liz whispers after stepping back. “I-” 

“Don’t make me face a world that hates us alone.” 

“I won’t.” Peter says, and it’s the most determined he’s been since he came back. 

He won’t let anyone else he loves be alone again in a world that’s never been kind. After all, isn’t that the job of a superhero?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!! I hope your day is wonderful and filled with love, be platonic, romantic, or from (found) family :).
> 
> This is my virtual love from my heart to yours ❤️. I love you guys 3000, thanks for reading! 
> 
> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the writer)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the beta)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)


End file.
